Benutzer Diskussion:SlySilverShadow
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, SlySilverShadow! Das -Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Benutzer:SlySilverShadow!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im ! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 20:35, 21. Mär. 2013 Weißt du...ich habe so ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass ich dich kenne. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:48, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *grinst* Huh? Bist du dir da gaaaaanz sicher? Ich kenne so furchtbar viele Leute... ~ SlySilverShadow (Diskussion) 20:49, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Der Name, der Ava, das generelle Verhalten...ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich das nicht erkennen würde. :D PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:57, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nein, ich bin mir sicher, da liegt... Link: Hm, Verleumdung... *Notizen mach* ... Link, du Verräter >_> SlySilverShadow (Diskussion) 21:26, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Wieso krieg ich erst jetzt mit, dass es hier einen Neuen gibt? o.o Das ist jetzt doof o.o Sorry T.T Dann eben nachträglich: Willkommen hier im Wiki ~ :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:18, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke ~ Naja, war bisher ja auch nicht sonderlich aktiv, auch wenn ich große Pläne habem... xD" SlySilverShadow (Diskussion) 11:40, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bitte :3 Dann würde ich mal sagen: hau rein :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:11, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hau mich nicht, aber unter anderem würde ich gerne die ganzen Apostroph und so, die du überall reinbaust, entfernen, weil ich die störend finde... die gibt es nämlich nur im Englischen xD" (Und dann suche ich die offiziellen deutschen Translator und brate ihnen für die Bezeichnung 'Schönwetterflamme' eins über. Und DANN ordne ich endlich den Millefiore-Bereich mit den Eihneiten und ihren Blumen... xD) SlySilverShadow (Diskussion) 23:49, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hö? Wo hab ich die eingebaut? O.o Oh ja Schönwetterflamme gehört verboten -.- Okay mach das xD Viel Spaß dabei :D Wenn ich dich irgendwo unterstützen soll, oder so, sag bescheid. Ich brauche Arbeit O.O Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:56, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Oha? Nun wird die Otaku Famiglia öffentlich gemacht xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:15, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) HÖ? Dann bist du seine weibliche Vertretung? O.O Noch ein Mädchen *-* Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 23:58, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Tya, dann viel Erfolg! Ich freue mich schon auf das Ergebnis~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:10, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) O.O Wo bist du gewesen? Q.Q Okay sorry :D Kingdom Hearts ist toll *-* Ich hab kein 3 DS T.T Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 22:49, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Du, ich habe Schlafprobleme. Da bin ich immer zu solchen Zeiten unterwegs xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:54, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich liebe die FF Reihe, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich nur Let's Plays geschaut und die Filme gesehen habe o.o Selbst ein Spiel besitzen tu ich nicht... Von der Tales of Reihe hab ich mal was gehört und das klang ziemlich interessant :3 Das ist so dumm, dass die Spiele alle für verschiedene Konsolen rauskommen -.- Ich hab Kingdom Hearts 1 von einer Freundin ausgeliehen, 2 hab ich selbst, 358 1/2 Days hab ich und joa sonst alles Let's Plays O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 23:00, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja, hab ich auch schon von gehört... Ist doch dumm -.- Ich denke mal bis KH III rauskommt wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Aber es ist realistisch, dass das Spiel für eine der neusten Konsolen rauskommen wird... EIn Hoch auf die Let's Plays :3 Es gibt ja auch einige Mangas. Hast du welche gelesen? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:25, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) OHA O.O Nein, eine Freundin von mir hat mich erstmal mit einem Chain of Memories Teil (also Manga) generell auf KH gebracht und ich hab mich jetzt erstmal mit den Spielen beschäftigt :D Mit den anderen Mangas hab ich erst angefangen :D Ich les die online, da ist alles irgendwie ein bisschen durcheinander ^^' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:05, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Glaub ich dir sofort :D Ich komm da manchmal echt durcheinander, welches Spiel vor einem anderen Spiel kam und bla bla bla :D Das ist voll verwirrend xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:19, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja O.O Stimmt so war das xD Danke :3 Chain of Memories war doch, wo die da in diesem Schloss waren (ja hatte extra Bezeichnung - vergess ich aber immer xD) und was war Re:coded? Ich will das Ventus aufwacht Q.Q Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:35, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ah okay :D Das hat mich im Trailer zu Dream Drop Distance alles total verwirrt, weil da echt alle Charaktere aus Birth By Sleep drin vorkamen. Spielt Vanitas bei Dream Drop Distance eigentlich eine Rolle? Irgendwie war der auch dabei... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:05, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Du Glückspilz...auch haben will D: PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:35, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Okay, jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr. In einem Preview vom Spiel ist Sora Vanitas begegnet, der so eine Kapuzenjacke Dings Bums da der Organisation XIII getragen hat und so aussah, wie Xemnas in mini Format... Ach egal O.o Wird Zeit, das ich das Lets Play zu Ende schau... Bin bis Ende August im Urlaub :3 Melde mich, wenn ich mal WLAN haben sollte :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:16, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Jaja, ich kann einfach nicht lange schlafen xD Viel Spaß im Zoo :P PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:40, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ................ Ich bin schockiert... Ich check das alles nicht mehr xD Ich sollte wirklich mal weiter schauen xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:53, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bin wieder da :D Eher als erwartet, aber zu Hause ist es in dem Fall echt am Schönsten O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 22:07, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ah wie süß *-* Arigatou ♥ Uh wie ist das Spiel? *-* Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:56, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ah wie geil xD *Google Bilder gestalkt hab* Ist ja echt so xD Worum geht's eigentlich genau in dem Spiel? Also Story mäßig :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:19, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Okay, ist ja schräg :D Hat KHR als Vorlage gedient? xD Hm... Okay klingt.... interessant :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:46, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC)